A Promise
by adrastea66
Summary: John Watson was a young depressed teenager with a less than fortunate situation at home. After a suicide attempt he finds himself in the hospital with nothing to live for really. That is until a young man befriends him. What will happen now that John has something to live for. And how will he come to terms with his budding feelings for his new freind?
1. A Promise

**A/N : I own none of the characters used in this story.**

He was done. This was the end. He was tired of it all and nobody could stop him from this.

A young John Watson sat at the edge of his bed, with a handful of sleeping pills. He was tired of sitting here waiting for something to change. His Parents were estranged; his sister was a reformed alcoholic but still dabbling with drugs. His situation at home was dreadful.

A star football player and promising future as a doctor. He put up a fake smile at school, pretended he actually liked the people there with him. He knew there were others out there with situations worse than his but...he just couldn't bring himself to go on.

He was tired. Emotionally and physically. Getting out of bed _each_ and_ every fucking _day, knowing he was going to be greeted by an empty hallway, with a disgusting orange tint, a repugnant sent filling it from his sister's room. His mother, standing in the kitchen smoking a cigarettes while staring blankly at a pan with burning eggs. His father tinkering in the corner of the living room with a clock.

Every damn day it was the same. Get home, make sure your parents hadn't killed each other, walk through the hall that smells like piss, take a quick peek into your sisters room and see her smoking some god knows what drug, walk to your own room only to stare blankly at the wall remembering the way things were before. As a child where everything had such rich color and your family actually knew how to speak to each other.

This was so fucking ...infuriating!

Today was the last straw. He walked home to the same scene but the only difference was that his sister had brought her girlfriend home. His mom just snapped, threw her pan of burning eggs across the kitchen and started screaming, her tears wet her face and her face was distorted in anger. You could see she was dead inside already. She may have been screaming and bawling her eyes out but there was no light in there.

John's sister too had started screaming, but in her case it was nonsense given her current state, you could tell she was still high. Their father threw his chair down and tried to separate his daughter and wife. All ending with Harry, his sister, walking out with her girlfriend, his mother collapsing on the ground and his dad grabbing his keys and storming out the house.

He was so fucking tired of all their bullshit. He just wanted it all to end.

He held up one of the small blue pills to inspect it. This, this was his ticket out of the forsaken place and nobody was stopping him from doing it. He let it fall to his palm with the other pills. Raised it to his face closed his eyes and prayed this would be the end.

**A/N: Okay so I didnt mention Sherlock in this chapter but he will come out later. Uhmmm...Yeah...Just wanted this chapter to explain Johns overall future depression and what not. Hope you keep on reading :)**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: I own none of the characters used in this story nor two of the lines used in here at the end. :)**

It was around three in the afternoon when the ambulance pulled into the curve, sirens blaring, and no doubt with a new patient.

Normally one would wonder what happened to whomever it was that was being brought, but, I held no particular interest in that. I wondered how badly it was and if this person would die. Mine was a morbid curiosity, I'll admit. I'd seen many corpses by now, which for some was terrifying. I know. They've told me so countless times, "Young man you are sixteen and you shouldn't be exposed to such atrocious scenes blah blah" at some point you learn to block out their incessant babbling.

As stated earlier there was an ambulance pulling into the curve, I sit at the entrance staring at the flashing sirens. They come out with the young...man who seems to require immediate medical attention.

He looks like a corpse already, he's unconscious from what I can see, and he looks as though he's barely breathing at all. His skin is ghostly pale and... I know this boy.

I've seen this boy before...no... It can't be...

_John Watson._

My jaw falls slightly; He's obviously tried to overdose on pills. What kind I'm not sure but. Why, what happened that he's here of all places. John Watson ...huh... I can't believe it. He always seemed so chipper when I saw him at school. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I hold a small tenderness for him.

He was the only person on the football team at that time who wasn't trying to send me home with a black eye and some broken ribs, for my "snarky remarks."

_One day imparticular I had simply stated how obvious it was that Susan had just given Kyle a blowjob in the closet just now. Kyle at the time was in his final year of high school, had a football scholarship and he was a closet alcoholic. _

_The entire football team was glaring at me and I knew I was in for it. "Hah! You sure hit the nail on the head there" I could honestly say I was shocked to hear that from the one team member standing to my left. He was tall, not too tall though, I easily surpassed him in height but he had a firm build and his blonde hair seemed as soft as the sun caressed it. He was, for lack of a better word, breath taking._

_His laughter got me scot free with just a "Fuck you Holmes freak."_

_Whenever I passed him in the halls after that my chest seemed to tighten. _

Now I'm standing here. Outside his hospital room. He's been stabilized and is now resting. His doctor leaves the room and I count to ten before I knock on the door.

"Hmm..."

I take this as a signal to come in. He's awake but looks so sad. It's almost shocking that this is the same person. His melancholy expression made the room look plain.

"Hi" was all I could choke out. He turned to me with a blank expression. "Why are you here, d-do I even know you?"

That I will admit, stung a bit, but I tried my best to be...pleasant.

"I go to school with you...and I saw you being brought in so, I decided to pay you a visit." Alright good job we're staying normal.

"Hm. Okay. And Now that you've seen me,_ alive_, you can leave." the way he said alive...was… almost as if the fact repulsed him. Why would it...

Oh.

He wanted to die. This had been a suicide attempt.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" now I was very interested as to why. His eyes widened a bit and I thought he was going to lash out at me, before he looked at me. His head tilted a bit and it looked as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I do know you don't I...you look familiar and even more so...I remember somebody once who spoke just as bluntly to a teammate of mine.." So he did remember.

"Yes. That was me. And I asked you a question just now."

"Oh...yes sorry. Well, I was just tired. Of everything. I was alone and decided to end it." I was actually surprised he answered me. So... he put on an act at school did he?

"I'm assuming your situation at home isn't one of favorable conditions."

"You assume correctly" he chuckled slightly "Of course I assumed correctly; I'm not an idiot like everybody else"

He gave me an incredulous look and laughed, "Does that include me then?"

"Yes, well, from what I can tell, don't worry I won't judge you...much...maybe..."

We went on for quite some time making small talk learning more about each other. It was nice. I'd never had somebody I could share like this...or rather I once had someone like that but, I rather not get into it.

"So" he looked a bit nervous "Why I never spoke to you before is perplexing, really. I should do it more often." He looked at me, as if he was waiting for some sort of answer, "E-eh yeah you should"

He smiled for the first time and it made my heart skip. I rather like his smile.

"So, my name is John Watson and you already know that but I don't know your name or where I could find you after this...aside from school..."

I smiled and gave him a small wink.

"The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street"

**A/N: So Sherlock Made His Appearance In This Chapter Yeahhhh...Hope you liked enough to stay reading this in the Future :) **


	3. Little Visit

**_A/N: I Don't own any of the Characters in this Story._**

_**Two Weeks after Their First Official Meeting John Watson Is Standing In front of A Door. The Front Door Leading Into the Flat of His New Friend Sherlock Holmes.**_

His palms were sweaty with anticipation, he was quite nervous. He'd never been to a friend's house. Or rather he hadn't been to a friend's house since before shit hit the ceiling at home. And the friends then hadn't been too close to him.

Sherlock on the other hand...

Over the past weeks in the hospital, even after he'd started seeing a therapist, he'd grown closer to Sherlock than most. For some reason, his blunt honesty was refreshing to him. Nobody ever says anything without meaning another. They say one thing, turn around, and say another to somebody else. Sherlock, he noticed is the exact opposite. He says what he means and doesn't bat an eyelash if someone gets offended.

John also learned of his acute sense of perception. He gave careful attention to even the most minor of details and it was simply amazing.

"Amazing? You think it's amazing?" The young man's reaction to Johns awe was something. He was generally shocked to be complimented. It was...quite endearing for John to watch his pale skin show a small hint of pink.

John was out of the hospital now. Having convinced his therapist he was sane enough to be released. He hadn't told Sherlock he was getting out today. He wanted to surprise him with a visit. He had brought a backpack with some soda and stopped by the bakery next door to get some sweets. His excitement must have got the best of him though because...now...

He was starting to hope he had cleared this with Sherlock first.

_I'll come another day...Yeah...um...crap he might go by the hospital though...and I Don't Have His Number...Maybe I'll Just wait until school..._

Just as John was about to turn around and mentally punch him the door flew open. Startled he turned to see a two young boys standing. One he recognized the other he didn't.

"Greg?!"

The boy he recognized turned to face him and his eyes widened.

"Watson!?"

He was a year older than John and used to be on the football team with him. He wasn't too bad of a person but John never had any reason to actually have a nice chat with him. A "Hi" or "Good Job" once in a while.

"Who are you?" The other boy whom John didn't know was speaking now. He looked a bit like Sherlock...but, not much. He was a bit on the chubby side and his hair was short. He was dressed a bit more formal than Sherlock would be. He couldn't be related to him...could he?

"O-oh Umm hello, I was here to visit Sherlock. Is he here by any chance?"

Greg turned to unknown boy, "He's asking for your brother? That's a first...unless" _Oh so brother. Okay._

Sherlock's Brother turned to John and eyed him skeptically. "You're not planning on beating my brother to a bloody pulp are you?" Johns face scrunched in disgust at the very thought, "No never he's my friend."

Both Greg and The Brother looked at him in surprise, before bursting into laughter.

"Go right in, if you're a friend then"

"I never thought I'd here that! Just go upstairs and sit in the chair in the middle of the room. He'll be down shortly; he's in the shower at the moment so..."

Johns face turned red at their laughter..._What did I say that was so funny?_

He did as they said though and they closed the door behind him. He sat down in the chair and waited. He looked around, and saw some..._interesting _things. Such as a skull, and a happy face with holes in it. He could also hear the water from the shower rushing. He blushed a bit as he imagined the figure that was in that shower.

_What are you thinking...You're not gay...and he's just your friend? And...He's probably Not Gay either..._

_**John was stuck in a little thing we like to call denial ... or if you would like the Nile of the mind. Sure let's call it that. Denial is a river in Egypt John you best get out of it...anyways he was asserting his "Heterosexuality" So he didn't hear the shower Stop, so safe to say it was quite a sight when his friend walked out of the shower half naked and dripping wet.**_

"John...what are you doing in my flat?"

John turned to apologize for the intrusion when he caught an eyeful that gave him an "unexpected" reaction.

In a flat were to friends. One as red as a cherry, the other mostly naked only a small towel to cover his No-No area.

**_A/N: So THat was that YOu Beautifull Burritos!...Please tell me what you think if you want. Uhmm...Yeah Hope you liked it. And Please Keep Reading on! :)_**


	4. A Little Visit Cont

_**A/N: I own none of the characters in this story. All Belong to BBC. **_

**A/N: And that's that. Sorry if this chapter is err…. A tad redundant? I couldn't figure out how to get past a certain part..**

Fifteen minutes after that awkward moment, John sits across a fully clothed Sherlock. Both blushing and too shy to speak up.

_Okay. Okay. Okay. That was not expected. I woke up this morning expecting to go through the same boring routine as always, with exception of seeing John in the hospital of course._

_Walking out of the shower half naked with him in the middle of the room was not expected. Not unwelcomed but... not expected._

He had to run to my own room to change because...he had a small towel and the blush on Johns face was too much to handle. Sherlock wasn't exactly sure how John would react to seeing the sudden twitching behind Sherlock's towel.

John sat in the large chair now, Sherlock across from him leaning back cross-legged in a sofa. "So you've been checked out of the hospital?" John nodded stiffly, as if this were an interview. _Cute..._

Sherlock smiled, "Well why didn't you tell me, could have saved us that little...encounter..." John looked down at his lap, "I wanted to surprise you..." He stared more intensely at his lap. _What's so interesting about his lap...perhaps it holds some secrets...towards pure bliss?_

Sherlock chuckled at his thoughts, but John took this the other way. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you I should leave" He moved to get up and this caused a twinge of panic in Sherlock's chest, and he moved to grab John's wrist, "Please, no don't go!" John turned to face Sherlock, "This is so much better than when I would visit you in the hospital with all those idiots. Please, stay, I'll show you my room, come" He waited until John Simply nodded and they went to the room.

John looked around. It was fairly plain. A dresser with a TV that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. A small book shelf in the corner, a medium sized bed with gray blankets folded neatly, and a laptop on top of his pillows.

Though he did notice a poster with the periodic table and one with the skull on it.

"So, this is your room huh" Sherlock sat on his bed, "Yes. Not too many things interest me, ash but in my closet over there I have a lap set that I've been banned from using." John sat next to Sherlock "why were you banned from it?" Sherlock smirked, "Apparently some people are too sensitive and when you nearly burn a room down it makes them nervous"

John stared incredulously at Sherlock "Wow" He laughed, "That is so like you , burning down a room with a lab set, Hahaha" Sherlock smiled. Only John could laugh at what he'd done so light heartedly without calling him an insane asshole. It was quite obvious why he like John so much.

His presence was like a bright white light almost in his ordinary room. He was something _different._

John looked around the room and his eyes settled on the TV, "You don't watch TV much do you"  
Sherlock glanced at the TV himself "No... I don't...nothing really interesting that I couldn't find on the internet anyways." John laughed. Well I _do_ watch TV. And I want to watch some now... Would that be okay?"

Normally Sherlock would ignore the request but given it was coming from John and he really didn't want him to be bored he decided to bow down.

He turned on the TV to see some idiotic TV show about finding some child's legitimate parents. To stupid. Sherlock decided not to concentrate on the idiocy before him and glanced at John.

John was smiling at the peoples antics. He seemed to be enjoying himself. That was good. Sherlock felt a warm tingling in his chest. _This must be what it's like to feel affection for another..._

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at John. His face illuminated by the light from the small television. He had a spark in his eyes. When he and Sherlock first met in the hospital, it had been missing. Not anymore and it brought pride to Sherlock to know he was partly responsible for creating that spark.

John turned to Sherlock and his grin widened. "Would you like some drinks? I had brought some drinks and sweet bread" Sherlock nodded and watched as John pulled the sweets out of his backpack.

They sat there for hours. Joking, eating, John laughing at Sherlock's outbursts towards the television. John decided when it was close to midnight that he would leave, and Sherlock offered to walk him home. John smiled and nodded. They walked in silence until John spoke up. "You know, I don't have your phone number." he started casually.

Sherlock chuckled and turned, "Give me your phone" John did. He typed some things and gave it back to him. Sherlock's own phone began to ring in his pocket. "All settled, then. Let's keep going." John nodded...yet again.

Later after being dropped of Johns phone began to ring. He looked down and read a text he'd received.

**SH:**__**_Goodnight John. Pleasant_**** rest.**

John Smiled. He imagined Sherlock sitting in his bed waiting for some response. A little twitch in his hand maybe.

_**JW: Sweet Dreams Sherlock. Thanks for not freaking out when I saw you Half Naked :)**_

**AN/ Is a bit weird. I was having trouble with my laptop. So I wasn't able to do much...with creativity. Well I hope You Liked it. Please do tell me what you thought about it. :)**


	5. Chemistry

_**A/N: I own none of the characters in this story.**_

John awoke to a crack of light shining right over his face. He grabbed his alarm clock squinting in discomfort, "_Nngh fuck...I'm late" he_ threw the clock to the ground. Damn thing never rings when it's supposed to anyways. He lazily rose from his bed, not wanting to go to school.

_What's the point anyways? It's just going to be the same thing over and over again. I should just stay home. _He flopped back down on his bed only to feel his phone vibrate immediately. Groaning he reached for it lifting it to his face.

_**SH:**__ Chemistry room102. Come at once if convenient._

John smiled at his odd friend. He moved to rise from his bed and get dressed when he received another text.

_**SH: **__If inconvenient come anyways._

_Twat._

"Might as well get up and go before the baby throws a hiss fit..."

Sherlock stared down stunned but intrigued. There on the ground was their chemistry teacher dead in a pile of his own blood.

Some girls and boys were screaming in horror at the sight, but Sherlock was curious as to how it happened.

He'd just walked into class to be greeted by the teacher before he collapsed his blood spraying from his neck onto Sherlock's neck.

The people in the room went into hysterics while Sherlock raised a hand to his face. He stared at the blood, then the dead teacher. Calmly he pulled out his phone and texted john.

He was determined to find out what had happened to his teacher not because he was close to his teacher, although he appreciated being allowed to use the Chem lab, but because he wanted to see what kind of person could pull this off in plain sight without being seen.

"When John arrives I'll make him my knight... to carry me forward in this interesting...game."

_**A/N:**_ _**And that's that sorry for the supeeer late update. I've been really busy. But I care. So I'm doing my best to do something. I'm sorry for the short chapter by the way I'm typing this on my phone from my health class. Please vote review comment whatever and thanks for reading :D**_


	6. The Game Is On

_**A/N:I own none of the Characters used in this story and most of the quotes are from the show yes. ehrm all the Sherlock characters are owned by BBC. Enjoy.**_

John Walked into his school and took a look around. For some reason there were police cars outside and everybody seemed to be in a panic.

"What the hell happened here?"

He set about to walk and maybe figure out what happened. "Did you hear about what happened?" _**Momentary Pause in stride...**_ "I hear it sprayed all over a student's face!" _**Dear god what?**_ "Poor guy" John was bewildered to say the least._ I wonder what it was that sprayed on whose face._ He decided to ask the two gossiping ladies. "Um...Hello, What happened if I May ask?"

"Blood! From the Sophomore Chemistry teacher! Dear god it must have been horrific...Sprayed all over a poor student!" _Oh wow..."_Which student?" John Inquired "I think they said a young man...named...oh dear, I believe it was ...Sherlock Holmes?"

_Oh._

_That's not good._

"

John ran leaving the women there, in search of his only friend. He pushed students in the hall that had gotten in his way. _**Where is the fucking Chemistry lab!?**_John's heartbeat was erratic and he skids to a stop as he saw a crowd of people surrounding a class.

"That must be where it is!"

He pushed through to the front where the class was covered in yellow tape. The police where obviously here. John squinted his eyes to search for Sherlock but all he got was a hand in his face telling him to back away. "No you don't understand my friend could be in there" John tries to explain. _**I don't have time for this**_** bullshit!**

He ducks under before the police can stop him, ignoring the cries of protest. "Hey!" "It's alright he's with us" John turns to see a familiar pudgy face. "Oh aren't you Sherlock's brother?" Pudgy face smirks, "Yes I'm his older brother Mycroft" _Oh...wait.._. "How is it okay for you to be here with the police?" "That's not something you need to concern yourself wi-"

"He's befriended and impressed the chief inspector Lestrade with his knowledge on cake...in addition he's in a relationship with the inspectors son, Gavin", Sherlock appears before John and Mycroft Clean and perfectly fine. His curls were a bit damp but John Decides to just ignore the odd feeling about that. He runs up to Sherlock catching himself before taking Sherlock into his arms.

John awkwardly pats Sherlock's shoulder, blushing at the thought of what he almost did just now. "Sherlock! I heard you ha-" Sherlock raises a hand to Johns face. "I'm okay, John, nothing terrible happened."

_Still...That doesn't me from worrying about you though..._

"Wait...Lestrade...Meaning Greg's Father?" Sherlock looked at John, "Whose Greg?" This time Mycroft stepped in "Sherlock it's Greg not Gavin" Sherlock was unfazed, "Whatever...John why is your face red?"

It had just occurred to John that Greg and Mycroft are together. Meaning that they were...gay? He couldn't stop certain images from invading his mind. To make matters worse, of course, Sherlock noticed, and his voice resonated in Johns mind changing the image into he and Sherlock.

"Nothing!" John said quickly, looking down, " She-Sherlock you texted me here for a reason right?" Sherlock decided to ignore his suspicion towards John's current condition and decided to get on with what he called John in for.

"John I want to ask you a question." John looked up, " ...and that question is..?" Sherlock looked him dead in the eyes; making him uncomfortable," Are you easily frightened by corpses" This caught John of guard. Well...I am studying to be a doctor so..."No I don't suppose I am" Sherlock smiled, "Then would you like to help me solve this crime?"

John paused. "W-What isn't that the job of the police in-" Sherlock scoffed, "Inspector Lestrade is as clueless as his son, no, anyways, I'm rather curious to experience this first hand..." John looked towards Mycroft, "Oh, Yes well it is alright with inspector Lestrade if that's what your hesitant about" He turned back towards Sherlock.

John took a moment to think. Go of on some insane task and solve an actual murder. It's insane! Why in the world would I do that?

_Actually why wouldn't I. I could help people, while staying away from home...and I won't be alone anymore...I'll be with Sherlock._

John looked at Sherlock and his heart skipped a beat for a moment. He wasn't sure why but things were changing. He could feel it. In his bones. Right now his best friend was Sherlock and he seemed to be illuminated. Everybody else had dull colors, nearly gray...but...Sherlock. Sherlock's colors were vibrant. His sharp light brown hair, piercing green eyes, slender pale fingers...Sherlock had a brighter aura and quite literally brightened up the room or at least that's how John saw it.

He blushed at what he was thinking about his friend, but, still decided that he would stay with him no matter what.._.But...not because I'm gay! _

John turned towards Sherlock, "Alright I'll do what I can to help you" Sherlock smiled," I know you will, you're the knight"

John looked at Sherlock confused, and Mycroft smirked, "W-what do you mean by that" Sherlock just shook his head, "No don't worry, anyways now that my pieces are here, or at least, the important ones, I suppose the game is on".

_**A/N: Soap thats that, hope you liked the chapter, comment, favorite, keep reading I would appreciate it. Once again I hope you liked it. Sorry about the last update I made. It was through my phone during the last...fifteen minutes of class. Anyways for those of you who have been reading this I freaking love you ! :) In addition i must say, that this story is also on my wattpad the link is on my profile. I have an original story there that I would love you guys to read..so … Yeah! **_


	7. His Prospective

_**A/N: I own none of the characters used in this story.**_

After the shock from the death the campus was closed and all students were sent home. John looked down at his phone anxiously. Sherlock had left with his brother to go talk to the detective and told John he'd text him later.

"I might as well go home now" He reluctantly trudged his way home, anticipating the same old scene. He decides to kill some time at a fast food place, maybe get a burger so he doesn't starve himself.

John walks into the closest restaurant and orders something simple. He looks at the girls and boys around eating. He envies them sometimes. A quiet life. Happy and not stressful. Only problems they have are weither their going to pass or fail a test. They can go home to a happy home and not have to worry about wither today will be the day their father kills their mother or vice versa.

John wishes he could have a life that calm. He sighs, _At least now I have a friend._ A small smile creeps on his face as he thinks of Sherlock. He remembers the day he first saw Sherlock. He was walking down the hall and saw a head of bouncing curls. He remembers wanting to touch them, but remembering, "_I'm not gay"_ He'd never seen Sherlock's face though. Only ever knew the head of bouncing curls when they passed the hall. He had never known the name and hair went together.

One day though, during practice, he heard shouting and decided to see what his teammates where doing.

Kyle, not someone he was particularly fond of, was yelling at some person. _Poor guy. He's probably going to get beaten. _John wanted to help this person out but, Kyle practically towered over him. For now he decided to just go over and listen to what was being said.

"YOU FAGGOT! I DARE YOU! SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" "Alright, since apparently your Neanderthal mind couldn't process it the first time let me repeat myself. You obviously just got a blow job from your girlfriend so stop trying to cover it. Everybody knows." _Ha-ha! Oh this guy is brilliant! Someone finally said it! _I look around and see the team is glaring at this person. Hmm... I should say something.

I step forward laughing, "_Hah! You sure hit the nail on the head there"_ Once again there was silence. He looked at the boy. _Wow he's tall. _He had a nice build, sharp clothes on and a beany. The beany looked odd on him. It hid his hair. _Maybe it was a bad hair day? Or he lost a bet._

"Fuck you Holmes" was all he heard from Kyle before him and the team left. John quickly followed so as not to be left behind.

Later when John first saw Sherlock in his hospital room, he couldn't tell at first he was the Holmes kid. He was weary from the drugs and entire ordeal.

"I go to school with you...and I saw you being brought in so, I decided to pay you a visit." A tad annoyed John tried to get him to leave "Hm. Okay. And Now that you've seen me,_ alive_, you can leave." Sherlock just tilted his head showing some interest, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

How the Hell... did he knows. Must be really observant. _Oh, wait a second... those curls, that deep voice..._"I do know you don't I...you look familiar and even more so...I remember somebody once who spoke just as bluntly to a teammate of mine.."

His face lit up a bit and John couldn't help an odd feeling in his chest. It wasn't all that unpleasant. "Yes. That was me. And I asked you a question just now." Normally John would lie or tell him to fuck off but... something about him had me compelled to tell him the truth. Like wither he did or not he'd know eventually, "Oh...yes sorry. Well, I was just tired. Of everything. I was alone and decided to end it." His eyes widened for no more than a second. Was it that odd?

"I'm assuming your situation at home isn't one of favorable conditions."

_Heh... You have no Idea._

"You assume correctly"

"Of course I assumed correctly; I'm not an idiot like everybody else" This guy sure is cocky. Somehow charming though. "Does that include me then?" he smirked, "Yes, well, from what I can tell, don't worry me won't judge you...much...maybe..." _Much._

They went on talking like that. They spoke about school and Sherlock told John what he'd deduced from the faculty at school and big politicians. John felt a feeling surge in him. He felt comfortable, happy even. "So" John started, "Why I never spoke to you before is perplexing, really. I should do it more often." He looked at the oddly attractive person across from him. _Yes I find him attractive. Not in a gay way though. I'm straight but I'm not blind._ "E-eh yeah you should"

John smiled for the first time in quite a long period of sadness. And as you know they further became closer friends. Now eating a cheeseburger John can't imagine going back to being so sad. _I have a friend now._ His chest felt warm and he was smiling like an idiot.

"E-hum, excuse me could I sit here sir?" John looked up to a woman. She looked a bit older than John but not by much. "Sure. I was leaving anyways." While John was happy at having made a friend he didn't feel up for associating with anybody else at the moment. She smiled," Thanks!' When John moved to stand she grabbed his shoulder, "You're pretty cute" John panicked a bit. She was smaller than him but he was frightened by her smile. It had twisted to that of a predator, like, a tigress. "U-Hum Well, Wait... what?" She raised her hand and cupped his face but before John could say anything more Sherlock was there.

He'd gripped her hand and shoved it away from John, "Stay away from him." He spat. John was surprised. He'd never heard Sherlock speak with such venom. The woman raised her hands and backed away," Alright, alright whatever you say"

He yanked John out of the restaurant. As they were walking John had to ask, "Who was that?" Sherlock turned to him and looked him up and down. "Did she do anything to hurt you? Are you okay?" John looked to him "Y-Yeah I'm okay she just startled me a bit. But it seemed like she knew you, who is she?"

Sherlock looked to John," _Just a woman. "_


End file.
